What The Heart Tells You
by love2be4gotten
Summary: Naruto feels alone, like he has no reason to be alive. What happens when Sasuke Uchiha finds out little Naruto's secret, will love bloom? Or will Naruto's world come crashing down? Sasunaru. Warning: Abuse, cussing, and possibly more...
1. The truth

I thought I would write a little sasunaru fanfic, so yea.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it's too much work…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto sighed in frustration as he watched all the girls gushing over Sasuke. What did he, Uzamaki Naruto, have that made people like him? Nothing, nothing at all. Putting his head on the desk, he waited for Iruka Sensei to call out the attendance.

"You know you should try to make more friends, it's better than being all depressed." Shikamaru said boredly. Naruto barely raised his head, "Shikamaru, you may be the smartest one in this class, maybe even in the whole school, but as your best friend, I have to tell you that is the stupidest idea I've ever heard." "You know Naruto, your so troublesome."Shikamaru shook his head, "how hard can it be?"

"Shika, these people hate me! Why would they want such a worthless person like me as a friend?" Shikamaru sighed, "please Naruto, you know I hate it when you put yourself down." "I'm worthless Shikamaru, Sakura hates me, the principal is trying to kick me out of school, and my own father…" "Look Naruto, there is a reason for everything, remember we talked about this. Sakura hates you because you say perverted things to her, the principal is trying to kick you out because of your childish pranks, and your father, well I know it's hard but you can deal with it, right." Naruto nodded, "I guess, thanks Shikamaru."

"Alright class settled down class is about to begin," Iruka sensei announced, "oh and Naruto, your wanted at the principal's office, again." "Naruto what did you do this time," Shikamaru hissed as he gathered his things. "Nothing! I swear!" "Naruto, some time today please?" Iruka sensei said annoyed. Naruto blushed as everyone turned to look at him him. "S-sorry sensei," he rubbed the back of his head nervously. Grabbing his book bag, he hurried out of the classroom.

Walking down the aisle towards the principal's office, Naruto wondered what was going on. 'I didn't plan any pranks today? So what is it?' Reaching his destination, he walked in and walked towards the secretary, Shizune. "Oh Naruto, Principal Tsunade is waiting, just go right on in." Naruto nodded and timidly opened the principal's door. "Naruto come in, we have to talk." He took a deep breathe, and stepped inside. Tsunade pointed to a chair in front of her, indicating that he sit down.

"Look Tsunade, whatever it was I swear I didn't do it," Naruto began. "Naruto, its-" "Please believe me, I've been on my best behavior!" "Just wait-" "I've been paying better in class, doing my assignments, and even-" "Naruto! Listen to me, this isn't about your performance in school." "it isn't then, don't tell me…"

"I'm sorry Naruto, but she died this afternoon." He clenched his fists tightly, "what about that bastard, _he_ did it, didn't he" "We're not sure on all the details, but your father has been suspected as a criminal." Naruto shook his head, holding back the tears, "_he's_ **not **my father, _he_ is a murder! I **hate **him."

"I can only imagine what your going through, Naruto, would you like to go home?" Naruto thought about staying in that dreaded apartment with Him. "Tsunade is it ok if I finish the rest of my classes?" She nodded, "alright, but take it easy, ok?" He gave her a strained, "I'll be fine, really Tsunade. Please don't worry about me." She nodded, and watched sadly as he walked out of her office.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"What happened?" "I don't know, but that bastard definaetly had something to do with it." Naruto put his head in his hands, "do you think it would be ok if I stayed at your place tonight?" Shikamaru shook his head, "sorry, but my parents and I are leaving for the summer to Italy, remember?" "That's tonight? But we still have one more day before school let's out!" "I know, but my parents are really eager to go on this trip, it took a lot to convince them not to leave during the middle of the year, I'm really sorry." Naruto shook his head, "it's ok, I guess I can survive the summer with…" Shikamaru stared shocked as Naruto began to shake uncontrollably. "Naruto?" "I'm sorry, it's nothing, really." "Come on, I'll take you to the school nurse, maybe we will think of a plan on the way there." Naruto nodded, "ok, but I'm not going to call home." "Fine fine, let's just go already.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Ok Naruto, tell me again why you won't call your father, the nurse, aka Kurenai, asked. "I am not calling _him_, I shouldn't need an explanation." Naruto crossed his arms stubbornly. "You have a fever Naruto, you need to contact him." A knock at the door startled them, and Naruto pouted as Sasuke Uchiha walked in. "Sorry to bother, but I have someone who needs some medical assistance in the gym." "Oh dear, what happened?" Kurenai sighed gathering some medical supplies. "The usual when Rock Lee gets competitive at dodge ball." Sasuke stated boredly. "Who was it this time?" "Chouji." The nurse nodded, "ok I'm going. Oh since it is five minutes to the dismissal bell, would you please escort home."

Sasuke shrugged, "sure, I've got nothing better to do." "W-wait, who said I was going home?" Naruto yelled after the retreating nurse annoyed. Sasuke scoffed, "come on, I don't have all day." Narrowing his eyes, Naruto stuck his tongue out at him, "just go home, I am not going with you." Jumping off the examination table he had been sitting on, he walked out of the nurses office with Sasuke on his trail. "Why are you following me?" Naruto asked annoyed. "As student council president, it is my duty to ensure my fellow classmates safety," he said as if it were obvious. "Whatever, but just warn you, your wasting your time."

Sasuke raised an elegant brow, "and pray tell me why that is?" Naruto turned to glare at him, "because I'm not going home, I'm going to the park." "Then I guess I'll have go with you until you deciede to go home." Naruto shook his head in disbelief, "fine, but I warned you." The two boys trudged in silence to the park, both in deep thought. "Can I ask you something Naruto?" "I'm surprised you know my name." Sasuke smirked at him, "It's my job as the student council president. I'm in all of your classes as well." "I know that, I just didn't think you would notice." Naruto muttered.

Sasuke stared at him hard, "why wouldn't I" The blonde shook his head, "never mind, so what was the question you wanted to ask me?" "Right, I was going to ask why you won't go home. Did you get in a fight with your parents?" "It's nothing you should worry about oh mighty Uchiha," Naruto drawled out sarcastically. "Yikes did I hit a nerve?" "Its none of your business anyways," he replied sadly. "Hn."

Silence filled the air once again as they continued to the park. "I heard two college students died in this park." Sasuke said absent mindedly. "Yeah, a girl and boy, what were their names?" Sasuke thought for a bit before saying, "Hinata Hyuuga and Kiba Inuzuka I believe." "oh yeah." The entered the gated park and sat on a bench. "How long do you plan to stay with me?" Naruto asked a bit annoyed. "I told you already, I've decieded to stay with you until you go home." "And I've told you already, your wasting your time." Naruto sunk back on the cold hard bench, shut his eyes, and crossed his arms. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the shorter one's childish attitude.

"There you are, you know how long I've been looking for you!" Naruto's eyes snapped open as he heard _his_ voice. "Who do you think you are, staying out past curfew!" Naruto looked to the ground, "I'm sorry." "No you're not, but trust me you will be." The man, Sasuke guessed it was Naruto's father, grabbed a struggling Naruto by the hair and pulled him away from the park, while Sasuke watched with disbelieve.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"I told you already, I'm sorry," Naruto gasped as his 'father' continued to kick him in the side. "You better you little shit!" The kicking stopped and his father grabbed the collar of Naruto's shirt, bring him up to eye level. "Because of you, your mother is dead! She worked hard to give you a good life, but you fucked it up! Why couldn't it have been you!" He threw Naruto against the wall hard, and walked away back into the kitchen for another beer.

Getting up as fast as his sore body would allow, Naruto limped into his bedroom and locked the door. Leaning against it, he wiped away his tears and studied the bruises all over his arm. 'Mom, was it my fault?' He sniffed and held his head, which had bang really hard on the wall when his father threw him. "Why am I so worthless?" He straightened up and crawled under the covers of his hard mattress. Snuggling for warmth, he fell into a restless sleep, not caring that his blood was seeping all over the blankets.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Naruto, what happened to your face?" Shikamaru rushed to his friend's side as Naruto neared the school building. "Nothing." "Naruto, you can't say that this is nothing, does it hurt?" Naruto flinched as his friend cautiously poked his cheek. "Ow! Yes it hurts!" Shikamaru gave him a serious look, "did he do this to you." Naruto looked away from him, "it doesn't matter who did it because I deserved it." Shikamaru opened his mouth to protest when Sasuke walked up to them. "Exuse me Nara, but may I borrow Naruto for a moment." It wasn't a question, and Shikamaru watched speechless as Sasuke pulled a equally surprised Naruto.

"We need to talk," Sasuke said sternly as he dragged Naruto to a secluded area of the school. "Why? There's nothing to talk about," Naruto frowned trying to pull out of the Uchiha's strong grip. "A scratch is nothing, but when you have scratches, bruises, and a black eye, then it's something! That man from yesterday, did he do this?" "It's none of your business!" "Well I'm making it my business, now tell me what happended," the Uchiha growled, pulling the smaller of the two closer. "Why the hell would you care!" The Uchiha pulled Naruto against him and pressed their lips together.

Naruto's eyes widen and he froze as his mind tried to process what was going on. Pulling away, Sasuke gave him a teasing smirk, "that answer your question?" "Wh-what the hell was that you prick!" Naruto yelled turning red. "Naruto, I love you." Naruto turned even redder and tried to pull away from the Uchiha's grasp, "why are you playing with my emotions? Let me go!" Sasuke tightened his grip, "Naruto I mean it, I love you." "Stop saying that! Why would you love me? Something worthless…" Naruto felt tears swelling up in his eyes.

"Naruto, how could I not love you, I've watched you for years and knew you were the one. Your not worthless, never will you be worthless." Tears ran down Naruto's face, and he felt embarrassement rise in him. "I care about you, now tell me, what happened?" Naruto closed his eyes, "_he_ happened." "And who exactly is he?" "_My father," he spat out. "He hit you? Why?" Naruto shook his head, "he was drunk as always, it's nothing new." "What about your mother? Doesn't she try to stop him?" Naruto sniffed, "she used to, but the stress became too much so she would go to her room when he got like that. And now she's dead." _

_Sasuke's eyes widened, "dead? What happened?" Naruto looked at him with pain clear in his eyes, "I don't know. I'm still trying to figure that out myself." "Naruto, I love you." "I told you to stop saying that!" Naruto growled turning red again. "I'm going to help you, no matter what it takes." "Sasuke, there's nothing you can do." "That's bullshit, your going to move out of that house and with me." "I-I don't think-" "No buts, Naruto , I've already made up my mind." _

_A loud bell rang out indicating the beginning of classes. Sasuke released Naruto's wrists and held out his hand, "come on we're going to be late for class." Naruto stared at the held out hand, and without a second thought grabbed hold of it. Sasuke gave him a soft smile, the first smile Naruto had ever seen on the Uchiha's face, and Naruto returned it. The two boys walked into the school building, while the students around them watched, male students whistling and female students grabbing paper and pencils for Fanfics._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_This is a oneshot, so I'm probably NOT going to add another chapter. You may ask for one, but you have to give ideas to what is going to happen. Review please or I shall have to move to Kentucky to live with the Eskimos. And yes that did not make sense, your welcome! :D Until next time!_


	2. Caught

**Hey! Good news! Or not, depends on how you look at it...Any who, I will continue this story, because a lot of you have been asking. But I'm going to need a lot of suggestions because you all put me up to this! Haha, so if I fail we all fail. :P Okay enough joking around here we go:**

**Disclaimer: I own many things, but not anything as cool as Naruto...Damn.**

**Oh and this is going to be dedicated to a couple of people:**

AspergianStoryteller

Zoeiy3

Vampire-skulls

emily

**Their ideas gave me a bit of inspiration (did I spell that right?) and they made this chapter possible.**  
**-**

"Come on Naruto!" Naruto jumped in surprise as his best friend shook him roughly and called out his name. "Damn don't scare me like that!" Naruto shook his head in annoyance at being disturbed. "Well what the hell could be so important that you're not even shoving food into your face? This isn't like you." Shikamaru flinched as he saw his friend's face take on a look of distress. "Naruto?"

"...I'm trying to figure out a plan." "A plan? For what?" Naruto turned away. "Shika, I haven't been for almost two weeks. My dad is going to kill me..." The brunette put his hand gently on the distressed boy's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll help you, I promise." The blonde shook his head sadly, "that's what Sasuke said when he took me to live with him, but now I am not too sure." "Naruto, it's going to be okay. I'm sure that Sasuke will keep his word, so don't worry." He nodded, "I trust Sasuke. It's my father that I don't trust."

Shikamaru nodded in agreement, "it's going to be fine Naruto, really it is." The blonde fiddled with his fingers nervously, "you really think so?" "I know so. Now get going, Sasuke is probably looking for you." Naruto nodded, "thanks Shika." The brunette watched as his best friend happily made his way back into the school building in search of Sasuke. "Good luck..."  
_

"You okay?" Naruto looked up at the whispered words. Grinning sheepishly, the blonde shifted in his seat, "yea, just fine. Why do you ask?" Sasuke gave him a knowing look, "because you look like something is bothering you. And you keep sighing." "Oh." They sat silently, listening as the teacher drawled on. Naruto could feel himself drifting to sleep when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning towards the owner, he could see the look of concern emitting from Sasuke's eyes, "just remember I'm here for you, okay?" He nodded dumbly, this wasn't a side of Sasuke he saw too often. "If anything, I'll kick anyone's ass if they bug you in the slightest way." Sasuke said smugly with a smirk. Now that was the Sasuke he knew and loved.

Loved. Naruto still couldn't believe that he was going out with the most popular boy in the whole school, and possibly in she entire world! It had a two weeks ago when Sasuke confessed his love for him, and immediately after moved in with him. Though Naruto had protested, Sasuke insisted. He couldn't, as he put it, _allow Naruto to spend another day in that hell hole that he once called home. _Especially since _he _was still there, lurking around.

The bell rang, signaling the end of another long school day, and snapping Naruto out of his thoughts. Students darted out from the room, as if they would all die if they didn't make it out of the school in two minutes. "You ready?" Naruto smiled at Sasuke's extended hand before getting it in his own. "Yea." The two walked out of the classroom and towards their lockers, beginning a routine that had been created two weeks ago.

"Naruto?" "Hm?" The blonde responded as he debated which books he should take and which to leave. He could always just BS the homework. "Your...your father." Sasuke frown deepened as he saw Naruto flinch. "Was his abuse only physical?" He could see Naruto stiffen slightly, "what do you mean?" "You know, did his abuse only involve hitting you?" Sasuke felt his heart twist as Naruto looked at him with painful eyes. "Sasuke, there's something I have to tell you...but promise me you won't leave me."

Sasuke could see fear and pain swirl in his lover's eyes, and unshed tears that threatened to spill if the wrong thing was said. "Naruto, I promise, with my very being, that I will never leave you." Naruto nodded slowly, satisfied with the response. "Sasuke...he didn't just hit me, he-" "Naruto Uzamaki?"

The blonde looked at the person who called his name. "Yes." He answered a tall teacher, possibly in her mid thirties. "There is a bit of a problem, so you need to report to the principal's office now." Fear rose in Naruto, but he managed a nod. "Okay." Sasuke put a reassuring hand on the nervous blonde's shoulder, "I'll wait here for you." Again the blonde nodded before making his way to the office.

'What could be the problem?' He thought to himself. Reaching the office, he stepped cautiously inside. "Hello?" "In here Uzamaki!" A voice called out sternly from the back office room, a voice that Naruto could guess belonged to the principal Tsunade. Walking into the office, Naruto nearly darted back out, and would have if three sets of eyes hadn't kept him glued to that spot. The eyes belonged to principal Tsunade, a big fat cop that Naruto didn't know, and him.

That damn man, his so called father. "Sit down ." Tsunade gestured towards the only empty chair, right next to his father. He cautiously moved to the chair and sat slowly and as far as he could from that damn man. "I'm sure you know what this is about, right Naruto?" The cop asked firmly. Before he could answer, Tsunade answered for him. "Running away from home, isn't that just a wonderful coincidence when you are being accused-" "I think that can wait for later, principal Tsunade, right?" The cop warned, and Tsunade nodded immediately. "Of course. Naruto." She turned back towards the nervous blonde. "Do you have any idea what an idiotic decision you have just made?"

Not waiting for a response from the flustered blonde, she continued, "First you do all these pranks in class, always disrupting the teacher, and now this? This school's staff are not babysitters for you, we are highly respected members of society and expected to be treated as such. No ifs, ands, ors, or buts." These people weren't even giving him a chance to explain his side of the story! "I only ran away because this asshole is dangerous!" Naruto protested loudly, trying to defend himself. "Uzamaki! Do not speak so ill mannered about your father." He couldn't believe it, two weeks ago Tsunade was being sympathetic towards his position, but now...now he was the criminal?

"You don't understand! He-" "That's enough Uzamaki." The cop interrupted, "I think it's time you go home with your father now." Eyes widening, he looked at the man who was his father, a smirk forming on the bastard's smug face.  
_

"Uchiha!" Sasuke looked up at that sound of his name. "What is it?" He sighed as Naruto's best friend, Shikamaru hurried towards him. The first time he had met him, the brunette gave him a long lecherous lecture on how important Naruto was, and if he did anything to upset him, he wouldn't live to see the next day, As if he, Sasuke Uchiha would do anything to hurt his blonde, it was absolutely unheard of.

"Uchiha, you have to come with me. Quick!" There was a tone of urgency in the flustered boy's voice and it made Sasuke feel uneasy. "What is it?" He repeated impatiently. "We don't have time for this, come on!" The brunette pulled his arm, fear in his eyes. "Okay, okay." He sighed hoping Naruto wouldn't think he just ditched him.

Shikamaru pulled him down the halls in desperation, practically dragging the obsidian boy much to his annoyance. "Are you going to tell me where we're going?" Sasuke growled, patience long gone. Before the other could answer, they passed principal Tsunade. Sasuke pulled away from Shika's hold and turned towards Tsunade, "wait! Aren't you supposed to be with Naruto?"

Tsunade turned to face the owner of the sudden outburst. " has left. I suggest you do the same." "Left? When?" Sasuke asked, anxiety filling his head. "Just a few moments ago with his-" "With his father." Shikamaru finished. Tsunade nodded to confirm this, before walking away. "That's what I was trying to tell you." Sasuke could see desperation in the boy's eyes. "Well why the hell didn't you say it outloud instead of dragging me like a maniac!" Anger seeped through his body, "where the hell do they live?"

Shikamaru stayed silent. "Where. Do. They. Live?" Sasuke said coldly. "I-I don't know." "How do you not know where your best friend lives!" Shikamaru flinched. "He would never tell me. I've asked before, but he said that things would be easier if I didn't know." Sasuke growled indignantly, "well things are sure as hell not easier right now."

"What do we do?" Shikamaru murmured. Sasuke rubbed his temples in exhaustion, "we go find him, what else?"

**Yea...sorry it's so short, but the suggestions only gave me enough mojo for this information for now. I kind of have an idea for the next chapter, but give me some suggestions that are leading up to these big events. Thanks again to those who gave me the suggestions! (Look in above notes for names).  
**

**Oh quick note: I no longer have any typing program, so I have to** **type my story installments using a more...primitive method...Haha, anyways, if there are a lot of mistakes, sorry because this program doesn't no any more about spelling anymore than I do...**

**Well that's it for now. Please feel free to email me any suggestions for any story or just to talk. Email is on my profile. Till next time!**


End file.
